


Alternative Medicine

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post - Half-Blood Prince, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Kingsley's assignment to track down the known Death Eaters, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, however seeing as how Kingsley and Severus are friends, he ends up being the best babysitter around.</p>
<p>Draco is young, but not under-age.</p>
<p>Implied Kingsley Shacklebolt/Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Medicine

Bound to the house and by his promise, Kingsley was down stairs in the yellow and green kitchen, making scrambled eggs, toast and sausage. He was cooking for two today.  
  
"Are you making eggs?" A cultured, young voice shouted down the stairs from the bedroom.  
  
And yet, cultured boys don’t yell. Kingsley did not shout back but continued cooking, before going into the refrigerator and pouring two glasses of juice.   
  
There was shuffling upstairs and a tall, thin, very pale blonde young man glided down the stairs, stopping midway and looking at Kingsley over the railing, "Where's Severus?"

"Away. Breakfast?" He offered, setting out knife and fork for two.  
  
Draco considered, licking his pink lips thoughtfully, like a house-cat deciding on something. Draco had always been thin and pale but after a month of running with Snape, he was almost translucent and bony, Severus had carried him into this house in his arms, Draco burning up with fever. It had taken weeks, but the young Malfoy healed, fever gone, his body a little less skinny and now more just thin. In large part, this was due to the surprisingly excellent cooking of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Shacklebolt was supposed to be hunting for Draco and his godfather, but instead, spent his days cooking and caring for the pair in the house, all the while sending memos back to the office about new leads in the case taking him to South Africa. "Alright." Draco came the rest of the way down the stairs and sat on the smallest chair at the table, sipping his juice.  
  
"Severus said that he would return by the end of the week, but until then, you are once again in my care." Kingsley smiled, though Draco and Severus had always been in his care, Severus rarely left for more then a day or two at a time, leaving his friend and godson alone. "How did you sleep?"  
  
Draco shrugged, raising his thin shoulders once in reply, "Where's he gone to?"  
  
"Where he is summoned." Kingsley gave no details, because he preferred not to have any, and Severus was never free with his information in fear that it would be used against him, _them_.  
  
"You don't know, do you?" Draco mumbled, his mouth setting into a disappointed line, almost stretching the soft bow of his coral lips downwards. Severus was his security blanket, almost literally.  
  
"He will return by the end of the week. The man is in the habit of keeping his promises, don’t you think?"  
  
"Yes," Draco replied with a sigh, examining a drooping leaf on a bunch of white roses Kingsley had picked yesterday.  
  
"Is there something you believe you need, that I cannot provide, Draco?" Kingsley served the young man his breakfast.  
  
Draco looked up, his blue-grey eyes catching Kingsley's as he almost considered telling him, telling him exactly what Snape gave him that Kingsley wouldn't. He decided against it, shifting in his chair with a haughty expression, "No, no thank you."  
  
Kingsley sat in the chair opposite, with his own breakfast, "Do let me know, Draco, if there is anything. I am not here because I am convenient, I am here because Severus trusts me, and I hope by extension, you trust me as well."   
  
Draco nodded, smirking a little as he speared some of the eggs, almost sucking them off of the tines of his fork very slowly as he looked Kingsley over. "I'll keep that in mind ..."  
  
Kingsley only smiled, at least Draco was eating, even if it was a slightly peculiar way of going about it. He piled his eggs onto pieces of toast and began eating it like a sandwich.   
  
"Are you married?" Draco asked conversationally, choosing the very best bits of scrambled egg to eat first.  
  
"No, I’m not."  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" He drawled, sipping juice like champagne.  
  
"No." Kingsley drank his juice at the same time, then putting it down, he kept his fingers around the base of the glass as sweat drops slid down the side of the glass, "Not presently."  
  
Draco's pupils seemed to widen at the sight of Kingsley's fingers sweeping up the side of the glass, and he looked up again, "That's a shame ..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A handsome fellow like you should be making someone happy ..."  
  
"I am." Kingsley smiled, "Rather, I try. But thank you for your concern." He smirked, something like Draco’s godfather.   
  
Draco smirked a little back, and then the next second became refined again, "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Off and on again, literally and figuratively." He hoped to make the boy laugh.  
  
Draco just smirked, and looked at Kingsley through a lock of white-gold hair, "Mmm," he swallowed more breakfast, "and what are they like?"  
  
"Boyfriends?" Kingsley licked his lips, then drank more juice.  
  
"Yes, what are they usually like?"  
  
"Well spoken, intelligent," Kingsley leaned forward, onto one arm that lay on top of the table, he smiled a little as memories filled him, "affectionate … discreet."   
  
Draco mirrored Kingsley, watching him with pale, silvery eyes framed by white-blonde eyelashes. "Younger? Older?"  
  
"It varies."  
  
"What do they usually look like? The men you go for?"  
  
"Tall, slim … though healthy, strong, traditionally … men who do not look like ‘traditional’ men at all."   
  
Draco licked his lips and put his elbow on the table, closer to Kingsley now, half hooding his eyes, "Blonde? Young? Slim?"  
  
"Yes." Kingsley said gently with a smile, not disturbed by the suggestion, "Though, healthy."   
  
Draco narrowed his eyes a little, pouting, "Healthy enough ..." He didn't break eye contact with Kingsley, intrigued by the man's easy demeanor.  
  
"For what, exactly?" Kingsley prompted, wanting to hear Draco put it in to words.  
  
"For ..." Draco licked his lips, purring a little, "experimenting, perhaps gently at first, but I'm sure it would help my recovery overall."  
  
"Experimenting" Kingsley repeated the word carefully as he considered, "… to suggest, you’ve not- before?"   
  
"I've not experimented with you, have I?" Draco stood, looking rich and sinewy, elegant and slim in his dark green silk robe that Severus somehow managed to procure.  
  
"But, have you?" Kingsley kept his eyes on Severus’s godson, not about to let either down.  
  
"I have ... with a few boys in school, I've never had any complaints ..."  
  
Kingsley nodded, "Neither have I."   
  
Draco smirked, moving around the table and shifting his slight weight onto Kingsley's knee. "Then I don't see a problem, do you? I can keep a secret."  
  
"Who, exactly would you be keeping secrets from?" Kingsley asked as he touched his large hand to Draco’s rather slim, fragile waist.   
  
Draco smiled a little, warmly, "You said you like men who are discreet ... I'm just saying that I can be discreet."  
  
"I appreciate that, Draco, thank you." Kingsley pressed his second hand over Draco’s hip, sliding his hand down the young man’s thigh, getting a better idea of just how much strength was hidden away, or gone completely.  
  
Draco sighed slowly, his eyes closing at the touch, soft lips dropping open slowly. "Mmm-" his hip raised a little against Kingsley's hand and one long, slim, perfectly white thigh was exposed through the opening of Draco's robe, extending gracefully to the ground. "You know, there's a nasty rumor going around that my Mother was half veela ..." Draco smirked.  
  
"And do you subscribe to that belief, Draco?" Kingsley continued to gently press his large hand against the milky white expanse of Draco’s skin, his hands warm compared to Draco, who in this state, was still experiencing poor circulation.   
  
Draco leaned closer, their foreheads together as he breathed his response, almost a whisper, "All I'm saying is that when she's angry, even my father hides behind some sort of heavy object, she's the only blonde in her family, and she never ages ... which means ..."  
  
"You are entirely her son, then …" Kingsley whispered, kissing Draco’s jaw, open mouthed, kissing wetly again, down the side of his neck.  
  
Draco moaned quietly, tipping his endless, swan-white neck back for Kingsley's warm, full mouth, " ... which means I can be a very, very good time ..."  
  
"Hmm-" Kingsley continued to kiss Draco, though spoke gently, "hopefully you will think better of yourself, in time."  
  
"What?" Draco laughed, smiling, "what's wrong with enjoying sex? You seem to ..." Draco ground their hips together, Kingsley's huge cock against the inside of Malfoy's thigh.  
  
"Oh, I do, Draco. But I hope you think of yourself as more then just a good time. Sex isn’t everything." Kingsley pushed Draco’s robe up, pressing his hand between the young man’s thighs, slowly working his way up until he had Darco’s sex in the palm of his hand, which he let the tip push against the indent of his palm before cupping the head of his hand around him, giving a gentle squeeze.   
  
Draco groaned and closed his eyes, his white cheeks going a lovely shade of pink, "Ohhh ... oh ... mmmm ... you're so ... warm."  
  
"Mmmm-" Kingsley smiled, kissing Draco’s neck, licking at his skin in long, slow strokes, leaving it wet as he breathed against the young man on his lap.  
  
"You're not going to stop .... are you?" Draco pulled the sash open on his green robe, letting it part, revealing his smooth, cocaine-white skin.  
  
"Do you want me to?"   
  
"No!" Draco exclaimed, kissing Kingsley's neck, tonguing his earring and sliding his hands down the auror's massive chest.  
  
Kingsley laughed, "Then I won’t." He licked at his full lips, looking down between them, "However, let me take you away from the kitchen?"  
  
"Take me anywhere you want ..." Draco moaned, shedding his robe completely and kissing Kingsley on the lips.  
  
Kingsley wrapped one arm around Draco’s back and the other under the young man’s thigh before he stood, holding Draco in his arms as if he were nothing by a bag of groceries, especially light, too light. He carried Draco to the couch, putting him down, sliding his hands over Draco’s young body, kissing his chest, his hip, his thigh as Kingsley knelt between Draco’s parted legs.  
  
"Mmmm-" Draco kissed Kingsley harder, starting to undo the tall, dark auror's robes, "I can't believe how warm you are ... it's ... perfect ..."  
  
Kingsley stood, letting Draco undress him, his purple and gold robes falling away easily, only lightly covering a massive, solid body. Petting his fingers through Draco’s hair, Kingsley waited until he was undressed before reaching down and handling myself, "Do you enjoy tasting cock, Draco?"  
  
"Yes-" Draco panted readily, looking down at Kingsley's sex with a whimper, "Oh ... gods ..." He moved his lips down Kingsley's body slowly, kissing in light, playful lines.  
  
"Mmmm-" Kingsley smiled, watching Draco eagerly bring his lips closer to the head of his thick sex. He brushed his fingers through the pureblood’s hair, off the side of his face, "Just a taste, then."  
  
"Please ..." Draco whimpered, opening his mouth as wide as he could and closing it around the head of Kingsley's cock with a groan, closing his eyes and licking him inside his mouth.  
  
"MMMM-!" Kingsley groaned, looking at Draco take him, it was like seeing a young child try and bite into an apple that was too large for him. He couldn’t take his mouth off it, and yet couldn’t bite into it any further. "Very nice, Draco, very nice."  
  
Draco was so pale that his skin and hair seemed to glow against Kingsley's dark skin, his hollowed cheeks filled and blushed as the pureblood prince lapped at Kingsley. He tasted incredible, full, warm and a little spicy against the Slytherin's spoiled tongue.  
  
Kingsley leaned back so that the head of his cock slipped out of Draco’s mouth, "How do you like it?"  
  
"I love it, you're ... so ..." Draco looked up, his lips glistening wet, "you're so huge, so perfect, I love your taste ..."  
  
"Thank you." Kingsley smiled, holding the back of Draco’s head with one hand, secure, though not forceful. "Stick out your tongue, Draco."  
  
Draco obeyed, hungrily.  
  
"Good" Kingsley leaned forward again, rubbing the head of his sex against Draco’s tongue, just rubbing against the wet, warm muscle, "very good, Draco, very good."  
  
Draco moaned, hands caressing Kingsley's wide, dark thighs, "Mmhmmm."  
  
"Very nice." Kingsley continued, angling himself to the side so that the length of his cock slid against Draco’s tongue, wetting it. Though after he was thoroughly wet, and Draco’s tongue going dry, even as saliva dripped from the corner of his open mouth, Kingsley let go of the back of the pureblood’s head and sat back in Severus’s chair, "You know what I would really enjoy, now Draco? If you sat with me and gave me a hand job."  
  
Draco swallowed, licking his own lips slowly so that they tasted of Kingsley and rose, letting him look his pale, tall body over. "I'd enjoy that as well ..." he slid gracefully onto Kingsley's thigh, straddling it with one arm around the auror's thick neck and fluttered his fingertips over the wet head of his cock.  
  
"Perfect" Kingsley smiled assuringly at Draco, kissing his lips while one hand moved up his side, over his chest, playfully caressing the young man’s hard nipples, rubbing and pressing his fingers into them.  
  
"Yes? Just like this? Teasing you?" Draco started to thumb the ridge where his head met his shaft.  
  
"It’s not teasing for me, I enjoy that."  
  
"Mmm, I like using time well ..." Draco purred, offering his neck for Kingsley's mouth.  
  
"Are you saying that you are board?" Kingsley kissed at Draco’s neck with a groan, eyes closing lightly as Draco’s small hand and longer fingers worked over his sex.  
  
Draco laughed softly, "No, Merlin, no ... it's nice not to rush things ..." A soft squeeze against Kingsley's shaft and Draco moved against his thigh suggestively.  
  
"Good. Because I'm enjoying myself Draco, and hope that you are too. After all, I believe you said, gentle and slow at first." Kingsley wrapped his second arm around Draco’s back, hand moving down his frame, until he was cupping the round of the pureblood’s ass   
  
Draco moaned, pressing back against Kingsleys large hand and kissing his lips again, teasing very, very slowly with his lips before their tongues met and Draco slid his hand further down Kingsley's cock, stroking him.  
  
"Mmm-" Kingsley licked his lips, looking down between them again, watching Draco’s small hand around his swollen sex, "Good Draco, that’s just how I enjoy it." He said squeezing the round of Draco’s ass, spreading him a little more as the pureblood as on his thigh.  
  
Draco gasped, smiling and panting against Kingsley's dark lips before he parted his thighs a little wider.  
  
Kingsley smiled, his eyes lazily falling over Draco’s body, kissing his white skin when the sight of him wasn't enough, when he needed to taste the boy in his mouth.  
  
The pale blonde boy shivered against Kingsley, and smiled softly, leaning back against the table so that Kingsley could take a good, long look at his elegant, powder-white body, still stroking his enormous sex steadily.  
  
Dragging the fullness of his lips over Draco’s chest and collarbone, Kingsley kissed his young charge, over and over, licking at his skin, kissing and gently sucking with a groan as he kept his arm hooked around Draco’s back, close, so that he couldn't scoot too far away.   
  
"Ohhh ..." Draco's other arm wound around Kingsley's neck and he watched the strong, older man worship his silky skin, "You like this, your lips on me?"  
  
"Yes Draco, I enjoy your sweet body …" Kingsley licked his lips with a smile, looking up into Draco’s dove grey eyes. Reaching around, Kingsley licked the palm of his own hand and then back to wrap his fingers around Draco’s prick, massaging it gently before beginning to stroke him.  
  
Draco's toes curled and he gasped loudly, pink mouth falling open as he squeezed Kingsley hard, still handling him. "Yes ..."  
  
"Good." Kingsley smiled, watching Draco as his fingers slid up and down the boy’s shaft, feeling his circulation improve as he hardened in his hand.  
  
"Kingsley ..." he drawled slowly, eyes closing and his head falling back, blonde hair reaching down to his shoulders.  
  
"Nice and slow." Kingsley said, doing as he promised, stroking Draco as if he were charming a snake who had been stuffed in a basket for too much of his life.   
  
"Slow ..." Draco nodded, likewise, hypnotized by the sound of Kingsley's low voice, "slow ... yes."  
  
"You’re beautiful, Draco. Your godfather told me so, and now I see it too."  
  
"He ... he did?" Draco murmured, his eyes hazy with lust and pleasure.  
  
"Yes Draco, he loves you very much." _He does what he does, for you_. Kingsley kissed Draco’s neck slowly, licking just under his ear.  
  
"Mmmm ..." He hummed, not being able to control the way his hips started to rise and fall as though riding the prick he was stroking.  
  
"Good, Draco ... very nice." Kingsley let Draco push his sex up against the base of his hand and wrist while curling his fingers under the young man’s balls, caressing the sensitive stretch of skin.   
  
It seemed impossible, the way Kingsley could touch him like that, so infinitely gently when he was capable of such force when needed. "There ..." Draco's voice fluttered out, "oh, ohMerlinthere ..."  
  
"Yes?" Kingsley smiled, letting his lips wrap around Draco’s shoulder, gently biting with his lips only. He continued to handle Draco in this way, feeling the pureblood warm on his lap, squeezing him hard, when he got excited, when he forgot what he was handling. This solicited a deep, pleased moan from the auror.   
  
"Y ... Yes ... yes ..." Draco swore, softly at the squeeze, "Oh- fuckyes ... yesKINGSLEY ..."  
  
"Mmmm- good-" Kingsley licked his lips obsessively now, "it’s a bit early, but I would love to feel you cum in my hand at my touch …"  
  
"Ahhh ... gods, yes, yes ... I ... could ... in ... please, harder, harder ..."  
  
"As you wish, Draco." Kingsley leaned forward, kissing Draco’s neck as his fingers curled under Draco’s shaft, while the rest of his hand wrapped around him, squeezing in pulses.  
  
Draco's grey eyes squeezed shut and he couldn't help but start to thrust into Kingsley's hand, one thin arm still around the auror's neck, "Are you ... you do want to see ... watch me?"  
  
"Yes." Kingsley smiled, "May I?"  
  
"Please, PLEASE ... Oh ... GODS!" Draco exclaimed and came into Kingsley's palm with a soft scream.  
  
"Ohhhh-" Kingsley smiled with a groan as Draco lightly covered his hand with his cum, gently tugging at Draco’s sex as the boy still thrust, "lovely Draco."  
  
"Ahhhh .... oh ... ohhh- gods ...ohKingsley-" Draco moved slower and slower, "mhmm." He opened his eyes, dazed and panting.  
  
"Lovely." Kingsley kept one hand on Draco’s sex, warm and moist in his own cum while his other arm tightened, pulling Draco that much more closer up his leg, on his lap, kissing his neck, the side of his face. "Very good Draco."   
  
"Kingsley ..." he moaned, kissing Kingsley hungrily, letting the black auror move him easily, carefully, "you have ... wonderful lips."  
  
"Thank you." Kingsley smiled, kissing the pureblood sweetly, savoring even the way the boy was still catching his breath.   
  
"I ... I want ... mmm-" he kissed Kingsley again, softer, "you still haven't ..."  
  
"It’s not necessary" Kingsley said simply, clearly sex wasn’t just about the end result, as the only goal, the pleasure, prolonged and sweet was what he enjoyed about sex, "but would you like me to?"  
  
Draco curled himself around Kingsley's form, white fingers stroking the smooth skin of Kingsley's scalp as he nodded.  
  
"As you wish." Kingsley smiled, kissing Draco as he leaned back on the couch, letting Draco press against him while he reached down, using Draco’s cum to lube himself up, fisting the underside of his balls with one hand while he stroked himself with the other, letting Draco watch and feel him as he squirmed back on the couch at his own touch, "Ooohhhh-" he groaned softly.  
  
Draco's body rose and fell with Kingsley's, he was staring at his face, at his fine eyes. The pureblood trailed his fingertips over the wet tip of the auror's cock.  
  
The chiselled muscles of Kingsley’s stomach hardened further as he gasped shortly, "Ah- Draco-" he guided Draco’s hand down further, "would you like to help me?"  
  
"Please!"  
  
Kingsley smiled, "Press your finger here … have you done that to someone before?" He asked, showing Draco with his finger, where to press against his entrance.  
  
"No-" Draco groaned, obeying and pressing there, watching Kingsley's thighs tremble, "like this?"  
  
"Yesss- ahhh, very good Draco-" Kingsley arched on the couch, his thighs parting further as he returned to stroking himself, "press up, a little … a little more."  
  
Draco smirked, leaning forward and licking Kingsley's neck slowly, "Mmm?" He pushed his finger inside a little, crooking it gently.  
  
"Yes- ohhh-!" Kingsley groaned, "Good. Good Draco. Keep going" He said, as he began to jerk himself off faster.  
  
Draco licked his lips and obeyed, purring, "This is good ... you look good like this ... feel ... mmmmgood... Kingsley ..." Draco's long, elegant finger began to sink deeper inside Kingsley's ass. "Look at you ..."  
  
"Good." Kingsley smiled, his eyes rolling back into his head briefly, completely euphoric to have Draco’s slim finger press up into him, the boy sitting on his lap, warm and soft and delicate. "Ohhhh-" he groaned, deeper, heavy in his chest, "There … just there … Draco … ah-!" Kingsley grunted as he fisted himself hard, squeezing as he came, shooting against Draco’s chest, then milking out a few last squirts into his hands. His mouth was open, breathing deeply, sweating into the back of the couch as he finished off with a slow groan of satisfaction.   
  
Draco moaned openly, leaning down and licking a few droplets of cum from Kingsley's wide, dark chest. "Oh, Kingsley ... Kingsley that was beautiful."  
  
"Thank you for your help." Kingsley smiled, watching Draco.  
  
Draco kissed Kingsley's neck, "Mmm, anytime ... maybe Severus will join us someday ..."  
  
"He might. Is that something that interests you?"   
  
"It's always interested me ... but he won't touch me ..."  
  
"He won’t touch anyone." Kingsley said with some understanding, "You don’t know what I have to go through just for him to let me suck him off."  
  
Draco groaned, "Mmmm ... maybe between the two of us ...."  
  
"Perhaps." Kingsley smiled, kissing the side of Draco’s face. 

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored. originally written for thestralskinphoenixtears


End file.
